This invention relates to a device for retaining a removable dental prosthesis, and more particularly to a device for securing a removable dental prosthesis to existing fixed dentition.
During the course of various dental procedures, a dental prosthesis may be installed in the mouth which is secured onto adjacent fixed dentition. Such dental prosthesis is arranged so that it can be secured to the fixed dentition, where it is removable under various conditions. For example, partial dentures and removable bridge work are inserted in place in the mouth and must be held secure. However, for cleaning and maintenance, they must be removable.
Numerous devices have been provided for this purpose, all of which provide both the fixed and removable features. However, the critical aspect of such devices is to retain the dental prosthesis secured in position during actual use so as to avoid all types of rotation, lateral movement, and displacement of the removable dentition from its proper position in the mouth. Any such movement or displacement may cause a disturbance and annoyance to the patient during normal use.
If the retaining device permits such displacement, there can result a bending or breakage of the dental prosthesis and likewise can chip or cause damage, in other ways, to the fixed dentition to which the dental prosthesis is connected. Furthermore, any rotation and/or movement causes an uncertainty to the user, and the user may get the feeling that the dental prosthesis may fall out, slip, slide or cause embarrassment. In this way, the user never feels secure with his dental prosthesis unless it is adequately retained onto the fixed dentition without displacement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,181 describes a retaining device for removably securing a dental prosthesis in position. The retaining device includes a male section for securement to the side of the fixed tooth and a cooperating female section for securement within the dental prosthesis. The male section includes a projection which is received in an inverted U-shaped housing at the forward end of the female section. A spring loaded plunger member positioned within the female section projects from the housing and engages in a recess provided in the male projection thereby locking the two sections together.
With the male member permanently fixed in the fixed dentition, the dental prosthesis having the female section secured therein can be downwardly inserted so that the U-shaped housing fits over the male projection and engages onto it. The plunger locks into the recess in the male projection to secure the dental prothesis in place.
While such retaining device has been found most useful, occasionally there occurs some rotation or lateral movement between the male and female sections. Although the dental prosthesis will nevertheless be retained in place, such rotational or lateral movement between the male and female sections cause slight displacements of the dental prosthesis causing an insecurity in the user, and can cause damage or breakage of the dental prosthesis or dentition.
Accordingly, while such retaining device has been found to be most innovative and novel over all of the prior art, further improvements in such retaining device is warranted in order to obtain additional security and stability between the male and female sections to avoid any possible movement or displacement therebetween.